The present invention relates to a portable tray which may be employed in various activities such as study or for games or other suitable purpose. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable tray having features, including a conveniently located accessory bag, a hinged lid with game indicia on the upper surface thereof, supporting hinged legs and a detachable light, all of which assist in making the tray suitable for use in any of various circumstances.
Previous configurations of portable game boards or kits are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,652 and 3,917,275, while various table configurations of the prior art are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,568,154, 1,781,423 and 1,803,830.
By the present invention, there is provided a portable lighted study or game tray having advantages and features which make the tray adaptable for multiple uses in any of various circumstances or environments. The portable tray of the present invention includes a main planar base member, having an accessory bag located immediately below the center front portion thereof, and with a cover top having game indicia on the upper surface thereof being coplanar with the base of the tray so as to form one continuous flat surface when the cover is in the closed position. A pair of support legs are located on the lower extremities of the tray and a detachable light is provided at the rear of the tray. The portable tray of the present invention is of lightweight construction, as well as quite compact and well suited for the use to which it may be employed with various games or for study purposes or the like.